Here, There Be Dragons
by The Summerfly
Summary: In which Niko gets kidnapped and propositioned. - Not as dirty as it sounds.


_Here, There Be Dragons_

Plotbunny Stats  
>Ronin Warriors &amp; Godzilla: The Series<br>"Mouri Cye has a problem, and only the Mortal World's resident fire-breathing lizard-expert can help him. Poor Niko. At least the stranger is saying his name right."  
>For Adoption!<p>

Main Character(s): Dr. Niko Tatopoulos, Cye Mouri  
>Fodder: Godzilla, Ronin Warriors<br>Genre: General  
>Rating: T, for going on a trip against one's will<br>Warning: Sugar Fire is as spicy as it is sweet.  
>Spoilers: ?<p>

Summary: In which Niko gets kidnapped and propositioned.

*8*8*8*

"It is even more beautiful up close."

Niko jumped, turning to face the source of the voice. It was a familiar face, somehow, but he knew very well he had never seen the young man in his life. His smile was gentle, but somehow sharp, edging a danger that he could feel but not see, and his shoulders were stretched with muscle. There was power there, and the only consolation he had was that there wasn't anything particularly lethal around.

It would have been nice if he had heard him. But Niko could pass that away; he wasn't exactly at his best right now, what with waking up on an island, utterly stranded, with no way to contact the HEAT team, and only the vaguest sensation of Godzilla. He was there, but distant.

"Are you hungry, Doctor Tatopoulos?"

"Who are you?"

Lips quirked into a gentle smile. It was warm, almost welcoming, but it threw up warnings. "I would not have thought that would be your first question."

"You know my name." Niko retorted, and the stranger dipped his head.

"Touché. Very good. I am Mouri Mashimizu. You can call me Cye, if it is easier."

Niko furrowed his brow. "Cye?" What sort of name was that?

The stranger didn't seem at all unsettled, and seemed to make a point of unveiling a picnic basket there on the table. Aside from the bed and an odd locked box, it was the only flat surface in this little shack. "It's a child-name," The other told him, almost as if reading his mind, and the expression remained bright and welcoming. "But it's mine, and I like it. You're not of my culture, though, so it might be easier on the tongue."

"Ah." It didn't make one lick of sense. "And how do you know my name?"

"I subscribe to- Science Magazine, I think it's called."

Niko was not going to ask why he subscribed to a magazine he didn't know the name of, and turned his thoughts elsewhere. It was odd that he didn't know when he'd been written in Science Magazine. He couldn't recall that he had been. Elsie and Mendel, maybe. Probably Mendel. His work with robotics was incredibly unique, and Niko could see that being featured. Not that he'd actually been able to read it in.. a long time. Nobody delivered to Chernobyl as a rule.

But it answered his question, a little.

"Have a dango, Doctor. It will help." It looked like a shish-kabob, and balls of multi-colored glass beads. It was probably the glaze on it, but he really couldn't tell.

"..it will?"

"Well," Cye had the grace to look sheepish. "I admit, it isn't something you'll find easily. The woman who made it for me called it... sugar fire? Which isn't a traditional dango at all." Niko was lost, and while the other was probably aware of that, he continued to hold the treat out to him anyway. Reluctant, but unwilling to seem offensive, he accepted it.

Cye waited until he took a bite before offering him a slice of bread. It was thick and just sweet enough, but it burned like fire on it's way down. "It eases after a moment. You probably shouldn't have tried the red one first."

Niko choked down the slice and pawed for a bottle of water, and waited until the burn eased before speaking. It didn't taste that bad, actually, and he'd probably have another bite in a little bit, but for now, questions itched at him.

"So just where are we?"

"In the Pacific ocean, well away from trade winds and other islands."

It was sad that Niko had kind of expected that, and so he patiently waited for the other to continue. The island was unusually quiet.

After a long moment of silence, Cye sighed. "You are probably very confused, Doctor, and as my sails have been clipped, I'll make this very brief. I have it on good authority you are this planet's only living expert on...certain things."

Instinct reared it's head; a steadfast desire to keep Godzilla out of harms way as much as he could, and well out of the hands of anyone who might do him harm. "What sort of things?"

"There is a bit of a situation I would like you to resolve, if you can. You and your son would have additional support from me and my family, no matter the end result."

His son? But he wasn't- Godzilla! This stranger knew about him. How? Why?

But, Niko had already looked for a way off the island and found none. Clearly, the only person here who had a boat was this strange young man. "I can't think of anything I could be a help with. I study the effects of radiation on various plants and animals. Also, my name in the scientific community is mud. You'd probably better find someone more reputable."

"No," That smile was still warm and welcoming. Too _gentle_to be gentle at all. "No, Doctor Tatopoulos, I am quite sure that you are the man I am looking for. You are most welcome to think my offer over, and get back to me by the end of the week. I'll be most welcome to take you back to H.E.A.T. Harbor when we're done communicating here today."

It didn't sound like that unreasonable a plan. Except that he and the team had been somewhere in India before he had woken up here, and he had no idea what they might think with the exception of Monique. Who would know, with absolute certainty, that he had been kidnapped by a trench-coat wearing albino that owned his own private research island. Again.

Except it wasn't Cameron Winter this time. He didn't know who this young man sitting in front of him was at all. But Niko was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, if only because it was guarenteed that the French Secret Service _would_ find him.

"What is it you're looking for help with, then?"

"What is the source of the very best sort of problems, Doctor. _Dragons_."


End file.
